lsatcentersfandomcom-20200215-history
LSAT Test Center Wiki
This page lists reviews for domestic and foreign Law School Admission Test (LSAT) test centers based on individual experiences to aid prospective law students in selecting a suitable test center. Individuals are welcome to edit this page to reflect on their experiences. Please do not delete previous individuals' reviews, but simply add your own if a review already exists for your test center. In order to keep the format clean, please leave 2 lines between reviews, and enter your reviews in the following format: Rating: (#) Date: (Date) Comments: (Comments) Requested Information: *Test Center Name, City, State (in title - be as specific as possible) *Rating (1-10, 10 being perfect, 1 being awful) *Test Date *Comments about desks, proctors, noise, parking, etc. =Arizona= Tucson Arizona State University-- Schwada Building Rating: 9 Comments: The facility was more than adequate. Free and abundant parking is a short walk down the street in a parking garage. (At least it was free on the Saturday of the exam.) They divided us into numerous rooms dependent on your last name. There would have been about 40 - 50 in each large teaching rooms. (A little less than half did not show so there were about 25 of us on exam day.) There were 2 seats between each tester. 3 tier stadium set up. Tables not desks, so tons of working space. The chairs were hard, but I didn't expect anything different. The noise was fine with the exception that the chairs squeaked on the floor each time they moved. Proctors started checking people in about 8:20 and waited until 8:45 for anyone else since there were many test takers who hadn't arrived yet. The only annoyance was the clock is in the back of the room so bring a watch. We started the test around 9:15 and were out a little after 1:00. No complaints at all. Proctors all did their jobs, were not a distraction, and did not let people get away with anything. They were human and accomodating. University of Arizona -- Drachman Hall Rating: 10 Comments: Brand new building. Free and abundant parking right next to the building. Divided us into 3 large teaching rooms. 70 per room, 2 seats between each tester. 3 tier stadium set up. Tables not desks, so tons of working space. Comfy chairs. Noise Proof. Amazing really. Proctors could have started checking people in earlier (they started right before 830, but everyone was lined up where they were supposed to be, and went quickly once they started). Nonetheless we started the test at 915 and were out a little after 1. No complaints at all. Proctors all did their jobs, were not a distraction, and did not let people get away with anything major. = California = Alameda College of Alameda Rating: 10 Comments: Big desks, class only about half-full, plenty of parking ($1), & very quite. Proctors I had were great; quiet and not obsessive over time. Rating: 9 Comments: Proctors were very nice and easy going, many bathrooms, desks were fairly spacious, easy campus parking $1, very quiet, relatively few test-takers per room (split everyone up into three classrooms according to last name). Rating: 7 Comments: The desks in my room were attached to their seats, middle-school style, so there was somewhat insufficient room to have both the test book open and the score sheet. Fortunately, I scoped the room out in advance and was prepared to transfer every two pages in order to reduce the shuffle back and forth. The classroom was ok temperature-wise, but there is currently a lot of construction across the breezeway, and the classroom opens right out into the outdoors, so while outside noise was occasional, it was very audible. The procter was nice and friendly, but had a strong accent, so if you didn't understand exactly how the test was run before, I'm not sure you would have learned it then. Fortunately, with about 25 test takers in the room, everything went quickly and comfortably. Hoodies were allowed, food and drink kept beneath your desk, etc. Could have been better, could have been much worse. Sacramento McGeorge School of Law Rating: 10 Date: February, 2007 Comments: Pleasant experience. I had test in a law school auditorium. The desks were attached to each other, and the seating was every other seat. So I had a lot of space for the test-book and the answer sheet. The desks are arranged in letter U, so there is no feeling of being crowded from behind and front. And you don't see people's legs constantly shaking, which is nice. The room temperature for February was nice, I don't remember anything being wrong with it. The proctors were nice. They read the rules before the test fast, without pausing and doing unnecessary stuff which would usually take away from your alertness and stamina. They overall were efficient, and they seem to know what they were doing. Oh, and they were quiet during test, no cellphones, sneezing, or talking to each other. I took the test in February 07, so that may explain every other seat seating arrangement. But I recall they divided us in 4 groups, and sent in different classrooms, so I guess it did not matter after all. Parking - the school has free parking behind the test building. Los Angeles Southwestern School of Law Rating: (10) Date: (February 2009) Comments: Just took the February 2009 test. Was in large forum classroom with MORE than enough table space for all materials. Comfortable chairs with open spaces on both sides of my area. Plus, VERY friendly yet efficient proctors and check-in personell. I had heard about this testing site and paid the $33.00 to change from USC to this site. WORTH EVERY PENNY!! UCLA Rating: N/A Comments: I tested at UCLA and it was not a fun experience. The chairs were small, although padded, and my arm took up half of the writing tablet. I had to stack the test book on top of the answer sheet and go back and forth between the two and even then the tablet was smaller than the test booklet when it was closed. It was very uncomfortable and not a good testing environment. The University of Southern California (USC) Rating: 4 (Note: The main law room was full, so this review is for the overflow room, while I've heard great things about the main room) Comments: Auditorium, tiny desks (although we were spaced out and had 2 available per person, for our extra pencils and whatnot), dim lighting. Proctors were pretty good, even though the main guy had a pretty thick accent. They weren't too strict. Advice if you want to take it at USC: Go to the front of the line, even if you're supposed to go in alphabetical order. Do whatever you can to get the main room. Rating: 8 Date: December, 2008 Comments: I was in a basement room, which was a large auditorium space. Test takers had plenty of room to spread out on long desks. The proctors were also nice and not overly strict with the rules (i.e., bathroom breaks, etc.). They also put a clock up in the front of the room for test takers to use. It was as calm an environment as one could expect given the circumstances. I also got out shortly after 1:00PM, which was a vast improvement over the 3:30PM exit time I experienced during the October 2008 administration held at the LAX Marriott (AVOID AT ALL COSTS!). The efficiency at USC was far and away superior. Of course, this probably comes with only having 30-40 kids in a room instead of 300+. Redlands University of Redlands Rating: 9 Comments:'''Test was scheduled in an older academic hall with high ceilings and big windows. Result: a nice, open airy space and small rooms. It only took about 20 minutes to sign everyone in. We had big tables and nice chairs. Every other space was skipped at the tables, so there was plenty of room. Proctors were decent. Not too many bathrooms stalls for the ladies, though, so I spent most of my break waiting in line. '''Rating: 9 Comments: Large table desks, good chairs, small rooms, lots of bathroom stalls, street parking. San Diego University of San Diego - Institute for Peace and Justice Rating: 9 Test Date: June 2009 Comments: Parking is available in the garage right below the Institute for Peace and Justice. You need to get a visitor pass from the kiosk at the USD entrance. From the garage, you can take the elevator or stairs upstairs. Many test takers, multiple proctors, and the test was split up into multiple rooms. First room was a large auditorium. Chairs were simple chairs, not particularly comfortable. The desks were large rectangular desks shared by two people. This allowed plenty of room to have both the test booklet and answer sheet spread out on the table, as well as many pencils and such. Proctors were pleasant. Noise wasn't much of an issue, nor was lighting or temperature. San Francisco University of San Francisco Rating: 2 Comments: Bathrooms were far away, half-sized, fold-out depressing little desks, constant construction noises, way too many test takers in the room, proctors were fairly chill. Parking a total bitch (it is SF), but accessible by MUNI. Rating: 10 Comments: GREAT testing center. nice, long desks. Got to sit with no one next to us (person-empty chair-person). It was cold in there, but overall, went VERY smoothly and GREAT proctors Cathedral Hill Hotel Rating: 2 Comments: Complete shit show. Total chaos. Clowns for proctors. Tables that seemed to have been carved from logs the morning of, completely uneven surface and gave tons of splinters. Avoid at all costs. Rating: 8 (Building), 6 (Administration) Date: Dec. 2008 Comments: It was a hotel with a large ballroom so we had plenty of space, it was a far walk from the BART station though. Lots of UC Berkeley, USF, SFSU students. The Hotel staff let you check things in with the bell hop if you brought unapproved items. I forgot my LSAT ticket but they had a public computer with internet access and a printer (THANK GOD!). There was a bar where you could take your approved tissues and drink your sorrows away if necessary. The proctors took forever to seat everyone (nearly 350 ppl - I had time to count them all), the proctor also had a monotone voice that was deep and slow - took forever to read the instructions. We didn't get out until around 3pm. I went and peed outside in a bush during break because the bathrooms were too crowded. (no joke). Also all this made people unhappy and there were lots of grumpy people all around including hotel staff. I didn't care so much. Rating: 8 (Building), 7 (Administration) Date: Dec. 2008 Comments: I was in the overflow room, a large banquet space. We were seated at long tables, so there was plenty of room, and no problem for lefties, but the surface of some tables was rough and uneven. No trouble with noise or other distractions during the test. Check-in was slow, though; no one would notice or care if you showed up 10, 20, even 30 minutes late. During the break (about 15 minutes), we were free to go outside for some fresh air, or a smoke. An advantage of taking the test at a hotel is the ability to bring any bag you like and check it with the desk. Oakland California Ballroom Rating: 10 Comments: Close to 19th St BART, wide desks, the ballroom fits maybe 90 max (we only had 60), very quiet, super nice proctors, and because the restrooms are located right off the ballroom, we were allowed to use them during the test = Colorado = Denver University of Denver- Sturm Hall Rating: 7 (room 4, proctors 10) Comments: Testing center was moved from CU-Denver to DU 3 days before test. About 50 people taking the LSAT. Bathrooms and parking were close by. The room was a stadium seating room with small desks. However, the proctors allowed people to use the desk to their left to place spare pencils, watches, pencil sharpeners, etc. Written countdown on the board every 10 minutes was a huge plus. The LSAT started a bit late, mainly to allow anyone who didn't know to make the trip down from the old testing center (CU-Denver) time. DU's law school building also had an LSAT section: 200+ people, and that center has a history of very late starts. Dec 2008 Rating: 2 (room 1, proctors 3) Comments: Also the author of the above. Man, what a difference 6 months makes! A good testing center goes down the drain. Overcrowded (no every other desk this time). Hot. No clock. Proctors couldn't get people checked in on time. Over 2 hour delay. And fuck dinosaurs. Durango Fort Lewis College Rating: 9 Comments: 5 test takers, excellent desks, quiet room, proctors were occasionally loud (whispering, cell phone, etc...) =Connecticut= Hartford University of Hartford Rating: 7 Date: Feb. 2009 Comments: Lots of people in the building, but only 16 in my room. Bathrooms were disgusting, but proctors were okay. Started at least a half-hour late, which sucked. Long tables, lots of space -- though some people did have to sit in those shitty desks with the table attached. Parking is free, always a bonus. New Haven Yale University Rating: 10 Date: June, 2008 Comments: Less than 20 test takers total. We were put in a law-school type room with rows of semi-circular desks. There was plenty of space and the proctors were very efficient. As I recall, we started 10 minutes later than the scheduled start time and got out hours earlier than some of the larger test centers. Please be advised that the above comments apply only to the June administrations. I have heard bad things about October and December administrations at Yale - small desks, too many test takers, etc. = Florida = Gainesville University of Florida (J Hillis Miller Health Center) Rating: 7 Comments: Hundreds of students, but goes quickly. Students divided into rooms of about 1000-2000. Rooms are lecture style classrooms, comfortable, not particularly cold or warm. Beware of home game days, which can create potential difficulties with parking as well as a noisy environment. Gainesville, FL University of Florida Rating: 7 (9 for Parking) Comments: There was a bit of a wait at the beginning. Lots of students, but it went quickly. Pretty good bad site! Key West Community College Rating: 10 Comments: 10-15 students for December admin(the busiest), noiseless, huge desks, plenty of parking, nice proctors = Illinois = Evanston Northwestern University undergrad campus (NOT the law school) Rating: 8 Comments: My room had a fairly small group, probably 30-40 students, and there was enough room that we skipped seats. Other groups were probably bigger, as one of the testing rooms was a large lecture hall. The desks were long tables and there was plenty of room. Proctors got things going and we didn't have to wait too long to start the test. A few points are deducted for squeaky chairs and the parking situation: lots of people got tickets for parking in the lot across the street. I recommend taking public transportation (metra or purple line) and not driving if you are coming from Chicago. Chicago Northwestern University(Downtown Campus) Rating 9.8 Comments: Baldwin Auditorium- Panorama seating, seat next to you is open, ergo dynamic chairs, no windows,bright lights. Not a perfect ten since there is no time piece on the wall. Loyola University (Downtown Campus) The test is administered in several classrooms in two buildings. Candidates are divided by name. When I took the test in Feb 2009, the names at the beginning of the alphabet took the test in the law school building, which houses larger classrooms and bright light. The overflow students are sent across the street to the college of arts and sciences building. In there, students are divided into several classrooms of 15-20 candidates. The desks in the classrooms of this building are terrible: half-desks. You cannot lay your test booklet two pages across on this desk, and you have to keep flipping from the booklet to your answer sheet. If you can avoid this scenario, do so. =Iowa= Ames, IA Iowa State University Rating: 8 Comments: Carver Hall. Good size room, carpeting, and long tables. Space separated between each person so plenty of room. Comfortable enough chairs. Two small clocks in the front of the classroom. Exactly 30 test takers. There was white noise from the central air vent that kept the room temperature at a decent level. It shut off halfway through the 5th section turning the atmosphere into dead quiet and painstakingly hot environment. All of a sudden I wa prone to hearing the sniffles and bubble scratching that the vent noise had helped drown out. Protors were great, very meticulous, and they started right on time. Followed everything by the books and were pretty respectful. Parking is easy. The building is right behind admissions where there are at least 20 spaces for prospective students and free to park on weekends. Definitely recommend getting there at least 20 minutes early and bring extra water. Only gripe was the vent system that turned off. =Michigan= Warren Macomb Community College Rating: 10 Date: June 2008 Comments: Big, individual desks, super-nice proctors who specifically said "We know today is stressful enough, we're not going to treat you like criminals" allowed us to use the bathroom, kept time with five minute warnings, were quiet, didn't walk around creeping people out, etc. No noise. Ample parking. I did not know this, but apparenly Kaplan thinks MCC is the third best in MI. Started and finished in good time. Rochester Oakland University Rating: 6 Date: Oct. 2006 Comments: The main issue I had with Oakland was that they had completely inadequate directions to find our testing rooms. We were supposed to report to 106 (which no one could even find...) and they had a couple of signs around the building assigning us to specific rooms by last name. Some of these rooms were in a different building, and even the ones within the same building were confusingly located and hard to find. Keep in mind it was a Saturday so there weren't many students around to give directions or anything. This is not something one needs right before the LSAT... Within the room (each was different, I can only describe mine) there were these superlong desk things where we were placed one apart. We had plenty of space on the desk. The proctors were fine but not super. My dad dropped me off, but they had a big parking lot right next to the building. Started and ended in okay time, after we finally found the rooms (other than the SEVENTEEN people who got lost/switched centers/didn't show up...) Some people I know took it at Cooley in East Lansing and said they were really nice, even put out breakfast... don't think anyone ate it though, lol. = Minnesota = Collegeville St. John's University Minneapolis University of Minnesota (Rapson Hall) Rating: 10 Comments: People split into groups of 20-25, large table desks, padded chairs, lots of room. Parking ramp (pay). University of St. Thomas Rating: 9 Comments: Long desks and each student got two seats or more. 15-20 test-takers per room. Well lit. Nice, ergonomic chairs. Decent number of bathroom stalls - would have been an issue if the other rooms weren't on slightly different schedules. Nice proctors - gave out pencils. =Nevada= Reno University of Nevada Reno Rating: 10 Comments: Huge desk area, well lit-room and well organized proctors, very close bathrooms. Las Vegas University of Nevada Las Vegas Rating: 9 Comments: long but not wide desks, good light, ok proctors, close restrooms. A bit stuffy testing room, but good. =New York= Brooklyn South Shore High School Rating: 10 Comments: Punctual, 20 people in classes, easy parking. Brooklyn College, New Ingersoll Hall Rating: 7 Comments: They scheduled another exam for the same room, it took them 90 minutes to find additional spaces, get classrooms opened by college security etc. Not punctual at all, we didnt start till 10.30am! The people proctering were prob doing it the first time, they didn't know when to read what. But the classrooms were big, new and quiet. 30-35 people per classroom, but there is seating for at least 100. I def recommend South Shore over Brooklyn College. My only complaint is that the desks we used were those half desks. It just adds another layer of stress. Buffalo SUNY Buffalo North Campus, Natural Sciences Complex Rating: 8 Date: December 2008. Comments: About 40 people wrote in each lecture hall which could accommodate a couple hundred, so plenty of space. It was pretty cold, but the proctors seemed to be trying to get that fixed during the test. Proctors in general were very professional and non-intrusive. Plenty of desk space, they were long tables with only a couple people at each one. Chairs weren't the best, they were attached to the desks and kind of squeaky, I had to try not to move too much. Things started on time and finished around 1:30. Jamaica Saint John's University Rating: 4 Date: December 2008. Comments: They were not the most organized…needed to switch rooms around because of no heat in one room…and started late which might be a plus for some. Bathrooms are either really convenient or inconvenient depending on which room you are in. Parking was easy (might not always be the case). Flip-up desks are smaller than the test booklet. Desk surface is not smooth which affects bubbling. LSAC must ban flip-up desks. I made my complaint and you should too if you encounter them. This is the only consistent complaint on this site and in other surveys. I don’t consider the LSAT a standardized test when some have proper large tables while others can’t even keep the test booklet open without supporting the booklet with their arm/knee. Queens Queens College, Flushing Rating: 8 Date: June 2009. Comments: The rooms were big and there was plenty of room to work on the tables provided. The seating was well-arranged and it was very quiet. The a/c was put on very high and it was freezing in the room, to the point where people's teeth were chattering. People complained at the break to the procters and they tried to get it turned off but it was only at the end of the 5th section did that happen. Sitting under a vent meant having your papers blowing up, which could be annoying. The procters were the biggest distraction, though. A lot of talking and misinformation, which led to a long delay in starting the test. They were very good about allowing people to go to the bathrooms, which were very close to the test rooms. New York Columbia University Rating: 5 Comments: Seemed there were too many LSAT test takers or we were moved because of the SAT II test takers, but were placed in an auditorium with pretty cramped seating. Proctors were quick/efficient. Desktop pulled up from arm rest, slightly smaller than the LSAT booklet. New York Law School Rating: 7 Comments: Moved here from NYU because there were too many people. We were divided into three classrooms. Originally I ended up with a different class and was horrified to find the desktop pulled up from arm rest, slightly smaller than the LSAT booklet. I thought all law schools would have large desk-not true. I realized I was in the wrong class(they were divided by alphabetical order) and when I went to where I belonged, the room/desks were much much better. Proctors were slow and very nice. Noise was minimal even for NYC. About 45 people per class. Downtown Marriott Hotel Rating: 8 Comments: Comfortable bathrooms, provided with water, and seating with large tables. Large rooms, seats approximately 150+ per room. Tables are made of wood and shake easily. Pace University Rating: 10 Comments: Easy subway access, large, bright and clean facility. Quiet and easy to see the clock. Plenty of workspace (lecture hall with long tables for each row and we sat in every other chair). Punctual, proctor was competent, helpful, and even a little funny. One caveat - I was near the front of the line, and was thus in the main room. I'm not sure if the other rooms are quite as nice, but just make your way to the front and you should be fine. Rating: 7 Comments: This was several years ago. Took the LSAT on the same day that Pace was also hosting the NY state teacher certification exams, so there was a bigger crowd than I expected and only when I got inside did they sort people into separate lines. Also, there were no direction signs to find the bathrooms so budget extra time for that. I took it in a classroom and not a lecture hall, and the seats were the ones with attached desk surfaces, which would have posed problems for me as a lefty but they were able to provide me with a left-sided seat. Rating: 9 Comments: I was near the back of the line - the first 100 people were put in the big lecture hall and the rest of us were divided into small classrooms of 20. Our proctor let us take an extra bathroom break at the beginning, which was really nice. Eleanor Roosevelt High School It was a great test center. Everyone should request it. The Test started promptly at 9 am. I was in a class of 20. I had a big desk to work at and the proctor was great.She was very accomadating. Long Island Islandia Marriott Hotel Rating: 9 Comments: Easy access, the hotel is right on the Long Island Expressway at exit 58. Parking was a breeze, plenty of spaces. Test takers were seated in groups of two at 1 foot wide, by 5 foot long tables. There was plenty of room to spread out your testing material without disturbing your neighbor. When we got in the testing room there was construction being done outside and there was loud Christmas music playing in the lobby that we could hear. The staff was very accommodating. They turned off the music for the duration of the test. We were also informed that the construction would stop before the test began, however it did go on into the first section just a bit. I wasn't too bad because once they stopped that was it. This center would have received a 10 except for the proctors. They were pretty unorganized with handing out the materials and getting started. They allowed test takers to have cell phones in the testing room. One test taker even had his phone in his ziplock bag. This test center is very good for left handed people as it gives you enough room to spread out instead of taking the test on a tiny desk. White Plains Pace Law School Rating: 8 Comments: The initial wait for registration and room assignment was somewhat long, but once we were in our assigned rooms, everything was perfect. Semi-circular desks and plenty of space. Competent proctors and a lenient break policy. It was a great experience overall. =North Carolina= Charlotte Johnson C. Smith University Rating: 2 (Building), 0 (Administration) Date: Dec. 2008 Comments: Why zero, you may ask. They moved the testing center from the library to another building far away with absolutely NO notice, and NO signs visible from the driveway. I had actually called the library director the preceding afternoon, and she confirmed the test the building and the room number of the test. And of course, I checked with LSAC's Web site. So I did my part. I get there twenty minutes before, and the library is empty, no cars in the lot, all the windows dark. Eventually, I find a security guard to ask, and she tells me the new location. By the time I get to the registration desk, they've already begun reading the instructions. The lady at the desk apologizes for the last-minute change (making her a wonderful human being, no doubt). The main proctor herself reads the. instructions. as if she has. never picked. up a phonics book in. her life. The desk tops are literally the size of an 8.5x11 inch sheet of paper, if not smaller. In the adjacent room, there's some sort of gathering of JCSU students making a minor racket. At one point, a proctor opens a door at the back of the room leading to the adjacent room and asks them to be quiet -- without first entering the room and closing the door behind her -- causing a bigger disruption than the kids themselves. And, of course, she slams the door after doing so. You better believe I wrote LSAC a letter. A polite but firm letter. =Ohio= Granville Denison University Score: 9.6/10 Comments: The visitor's parking garage was connected to the test center building and the room was ridiculously easy to find. The checking in process was smooth and couldn't be any easier. The test took place in a lecture hall and students were placed in every other chair, leaving a significant amount of writing space available for the students (probably a 5'x2' area). The temperature, aesthetics, and lighting of the room was highly conducive to test-taking, absolutely no complaints. The two proctors were laid back enough to not make a big deal about people needing to remove their hoodies, yet were still effective, courteous, and helpful. My only complaint might be that the clock wasn't entirely visible to every student, though this wasn't a problem for me. I had my watch and a good seat. =Oklahoma= Norman University of Oklahoma Main Campus (Dale Hall) Rating: 9 Comments: There were about 8 separate rooms divided up by last name, with about 60 in the room I was in (imagine same for other rooms, except the accommodated testing room). Proctors were not too bad, generally held to all of the rules and though they read a little slowly, we proceeded through the instructions in an efficient enough pace. Room was decent temperature. I am originally from the north east, but OK natives may have found it a tad cold. Quiet environment... =Pennsylvania= Swarthmore Swarthmore College Rating: 8 Test Date: December 2008 Comments: Parking is a breeze in the regular Dupont Parking visitor lot. Proctor is very relaxed and easy-going. Room is a large lecture hall. Seating was every other seat. The desks are those pull-out lecture hall desks. So there was not enough room to have both the test booklet and the answer sheet on the same desk (although you could have the answer sheet on the desk next to you and bring it over when needed). Villanova Villanova University Bartley Hall (Villanova School of Business) Rating: 8 Comments: Parking situation didn't appear great, take a train if possible. Ample bathroom facilities. Proctors originally tried for every other seat, but there were too many people. Mostly every seat was occupied, but the tables were big enough that it wasn't too cramped. Chairs were fabric ergonomic desk chairs. Not uncomfortable, but squeaky!!! Clock clearly displayed. Most people followed the rules (one or two hoodies, nothing major). Ok lighting, ok proctors, not much noise. Rating: 6/10 Test Date: June 8, 2009 Comments: Really uncomfortable chair (one of those straight-backed wooden chairs... my back was killing me by section 4)... The A/C was set at 85 and all of the windows were shut, but the proctors didn't realize the AC was set so high until during section 5! We had to request to have the windows opened even though the male proctor was sweating through his shirt. I'm thinking of cancelling my score because it was hard to concentrate with the heat. The building is nice but the proctors were idiots and the room was ridiculously hot. There was plenty of parking. The clock was propped up on the ledge of the chalk board and easy to see. Pittsburgh University of Pittsburgh, David L. Lawrence Rating: 8 Comments: Friendly, organized proctors - brought a clock to place at the front of the room. Plenty of space, with a skipped seat between each tester and only about 25 total in each room. Downside: squeaky chairs - one person's chair even broke during the middle of a section. Overall: good. Easton Lafayette College Rating: 7 Comments: pros - great proctors, plenty of desk space, convenient parking cons - bad lighting, building is a bit hard to find if its your first time. =South Carolina= Columbia University of South Carolina (Moore School of Business) Rating: 9 Date: Dec. 2008 Comments: Plenty of room with comfortable seats and great lighting. Very professional and prepared proctors. Excellent organization and time management. Charleston College of Charleston Rating: 9 Date: Dec. 2008 Comments: I was in the large auditorium on the Education Center. HUGE desks and plenty of room. Room temperature was perfect and there was plenty of lighting. The proctors were good and not too strict. The only problem was occasionally people would be yelling/laughing very loudly outside. Mildly distracting, but not too bad. Greenville Furman University Rating: 2 Date: Oct. 2008 Comments: You could either be in a room with nice desks and plenty of room or in an auditorium with the tiny fold down desks. If you are stuffed into the auditorium, there will also be a student on either side of you and you will invariably bump elbows with one another during the test. Proctors acted unprofessionally and seemed ill prepared. They talked throughout the entire test and had great difficulty reading the instructions. Even when asked between sections to keep the noise down, they continued to be a disturbance. There was frequent walking in and out of the room during the test and one of the testing coordinators came in during the middle of a section and conversed audibly with our test proctors which was a great disturbance. =Texas= San Antonio San Antonio College Rating: 9 Date: June 8, 2009 Comments: Overall very good. Test started on time, proctors weren't terribly hawkish, small classroom with only 15 test takers. The only knock was a relatively small desk, but it was still managable. =Virginia= Charlottesville UVA - Mechanical and Space Engineering Building Rating: 9 Comments: Desk: PLENTY of desk space. You first arrive into a large room and then are divided up by last name into smaller rooms. Compared with Liberty in 2007, it took a little longer to get things going as we did not start until around 9:30 and ended around 1:30. Proctors: Excellent; honored all my requests including shutting the door before starting, brightening the room by adjusting the dimmer, and even allowed me to sit directly under a light b/c I can concentrate better that way (even though the room was about the same brightness after the adjustment) and I wanted an end seat. Called 5 and gave us time in-between sections - only about 15 seconds though. Electronic beeper for section ending. Allowed bath room breaks during section and smoking outside, though they had to accompany you. So smokers, this is your place! Liberty did not allow any of this..how surprising though, right? Noise: Not bad; there was a really squeaky desk up front where two people were sitting, and the students and proctors were considerate of that. So, we didn't start until that desk stopped squeaking. Parking: I got dropped off, though I think there was decent parking a little further up the road and directly across from the end of Thornton Hall. Complaints: Kind of chilly, found my fingers cold after the first 2 sections. I was nearly under the vent though. Also, two bathrooms each with one stall. Rating: 8/9 Comments: Desk: PLENTY of desk space. We sat at long table/desks with 2-3 seats between us, so there was plenty of room to spread out your stuff. There was no one sitting at the desk in front of me, so it was pretty distraction free, too. Proctors: Pretty good, but not outstanding. They did a lot of going in and out of the room during the test (there were 4 of them in my room), which was distracting, but they didn't walk around the room much (or I didn't notice if they did), which was nice. Also, one proctor brought a cough drop to a girl who had a coughing attack during the fifth section, which we all appreciated, I'm sure. The proctors were pretty understanding about people getting there a minute or two after 8:30, and allowed those with cell phones to put them in another room. Hoodies were allowed as long as the person didn't have the hood on his or her head, which I think makes sense. Noise: Not bad; the door opening and shutting and the girl coughing were the only things I noticed. In fact, it was so quiet that I jumped every time the proctor called the 5 minute warning, even though I was expecting it. Parking: I got dropped off too, so I couldn't say. Complaints: Cold! Lots of people complained about it being uncomfortable to take the test wearing a coat but too cold to take it off. I would recommend wearing thick socks and a scarf. I wore a big scarf and took my coat off, so I was comfortable. The lack of bathrooms was especially a problem for the women taking the test. The line was down the hall. Other than those two small things, it was a pretty smooth administration, no major complaints. =Washington= University of Washington Rating: 6 Comments: Tiny desks, proctors were quite intrusive (made me uncomfortable as they walked by), quiet room, comfy chairs, well-managed. =Washington, DC= Washington Convention Center Rating: 2 Comments: 400 people in one room, AC was set to freezing, and the proctors were pretty disorganized. The proctors got a standing ovation when we finally started 1.5 hours later than we were supposed to; that should give a good indication of what it was like. i think this was the first year the convention center held the LSAT; i hope it's the last time. GULC Rating: 8 Comments: Nice big tables, comfy chairs but took forever to check in and begin. Some deductions for inefficiency. I didn't get out of the test until after 2:00. And after waiting 20 minutes in line to have my ID checked, I was pointed to a separate line for finger printing, I shit you not. Proctors allowed several bathroom breaks before the test began. As long as you arrive in a zen state of mind and don't let all the holdups bug you, it's really worth it to test at GULC. The Liaison Capitol Hill Hotel(1558) Rating: 3 Comments: I wasn't a fan of this test site. It took forever to get signed in (I'm sure that's the norm for the LSAT though.) I don't think we actually started until around 9:30am or 10:00am. The tables are pretty old/rickety and you have 2 people at each. Mine was so wobbly that I had to ask to be moved to another one (it shook every time the person sharing it with me wrote). The tables are about 1.5 feet deep and 7 feet long. I'd bet there were at least 300 people in my test site, so the bathroom stalls were CROWDED during the break. We were each seated directly behind the person in front of us. Distracting for those sitting behind snifflers. Proctors themselves were good--called 5 min warnings, gave us a nice 15 min break in-between the 3rd & 4th sections. They were lenient with people who were dumb enough to bring cell phones, the wrong pencils/watches/etc. The test got out around 2:00pm. I won't be retaking it there. = INTERNATIONAL (Including US Territories) = Canada Toronto, Ontario York University Rating: 7 Comments: Many (few hundred) test takers, lecture hall setting. While most of the test takers were able to get a slide out desk in front of them, a few individuals were stuck with small "folding-desk" tables. Proctors professional and on point. Vancouver, British Columbia University of British Columbia UK London Ironmonger's Hall, Barbican Rating: 4 Comments: The room is very old, lots of old portraits on the wall, which is kind of quaint but I don't dig the Harry Potter testing vibe. Worse, I was stuck at a semi-circle desk with a felt cover like a pool table. It was very difficult to bubble my answers in without breaking through the paper, and it bothered me the entire test. Working on a rounded edge rather than straight like a normal desk was also irritating. I would not recommend this test site, though unfortunately no alternative exists in England. Iron Mongers Hall Rating: 9 Comments: I took the test in the Drawing Room. Less than 25 people to my room, really lovely decor, very 19th century and stately, really unlike those horrible high school SAT conditions. I had a very big desk, with padded leather chair, and was sitting right next to a nice big lamp. The proctors were really sweet, helpful, and quiet during the test. The only thing that didn't make it a 10 was that the proctor missed the 5 minute warning once, which didn't affect me anyway and doesn't have anything to do with the center. Category:Browse